


Soft Pillow

by amirthfulgirl



Series: Inspired by Art #1 [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, Inspired by Art, M/M, Napping, Pre-Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sonny is the big spoon, Where are all these ideas coming from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: “Rafael slowly blinked his eyes open.He was lying on his own sofa, his head resting on someone’s legs.That someone being detective Carisi who was looking down at him with a soft smile.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Inspired by Art #1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116605
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Soft Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I’m going a little insane and wrote a third story for the [art challenge](https://barisifictionarchive.tumblr.com/post/640669946874085376/quick-the-barisi-art-challenge-is-here).  
> This is again soft and fluffy af. I hope you like it!  
> I’m always happy about comments and kudos!
> 
> English isn’t my first language sorry for any mistakes (once again).

Rafael slowly blinked his eyes open.  
He was lying on his own sofa, his head resting on someone’s legs.  
That someone being detective Carisi who was looking down at him with a soft smile.

“Hey you’re back.” He said softly.  
“What happened?” Rafael croaked out, looking around his living room, case notes spread out on the living room table.  
He had invited Carisi over earlier, hoping to get a breakthrough in the case.  
“You fell asleep.” Carisi chuckled in response. “Just fell to your side at some point. I’m not sure how much you’ve eaten today or slept the last days but I bet it wasn’t a lot.”

Rafael just hummed in response. He probably should get up and not use his coworkers lap as a pillow but it was incredibly comfy and Rafael was still kinda sleepy.  
So he settled his head more firmly in Carisi’s lap and closed his eyes again.

“Hey hey hey, don’t fall asleep on me again. You should go to bed, Barba.”  
Rafael just grumbled in response.  
“Come on.” Carisi brushed a finger across his forehead before pushing his knees up a bit to motivate Rafael to get up but he just grumbled more in response.  
“We can stay here.” Rafael finally answered opening his eyes a little bit, pushing a hand against Carisi’s chest to make him lie back again.

Carisi just chuckled again. “You sure you wanna sleep here?”  
Rafael slowly nodded his head. “You can sleep too.”  
“In a bed preferably yes. Come on, Rafael, let’s move.”  
Rafael blinked his eyes open again at the mention of his first name.  
With a bit of help from Carisi he finally sat up again, rubbing his eyes.

“You wanna eat something first?”  
Rafael shook his head.  
“Okay then let’s go, Rafael.” Carisi got up easily holding out his hand for Rafael to take. He didn’t know when he had allowed the other man to use his first name but he didn’t mind.  
When he had finally shuffled to his bedroom, Carisi hesitated at the door.  
“You can stay here, you don’t have to go, Sonny.”  
The other man’s face lit up at the mention of his first name before stepping into the room.

Rafael had moved to his closet, picking out a shirt and shorts that he hoped would fit Sonny.  
“Here you can wear that. Bathrooms down the hall.”  
“Thanks, I’ll get ready.” He motioned outside, leaving Rafael to himself for a moment.

Rafael was already tucked in when Sonny came back into the room, only his head peaking out.  
So he slipped under the covers too. Rafael shuffled back a bit as he noticed Sonny until he was basically being spooned by the other man.  
Sonny tentatively wrapped his arms around Rafael’s middle which made Rafael move even closer with a content sigh.  
“Good Night, Rafael.”  
Rafael murmured a quiet response and was softly asleep barely a minute later and Sonny soon followed him to sleep, encouraged by the warmth radiating off the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
